letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Phallll
Phallll is a Youtube Let's Player originally from Palestine who's content mostly follows a horror theme with more comedic commentary. His Channel goes under the title of "Phallll's Asylum (Professional Satan Removal Service)" Phallll's Youtube account was opened in 2007 and has (at time of this page's creation) reached 5,000 subscribers and over 1,000 videos. Phallll tends to play more horror based games for his let's plays and juxtaposes the nature of the games with a more comedic approach to his voice overs. Phallll tends not to swear, instead replacing swear words with other exclamations though in high stress games he has been known to swear from time to time. Phallll is a recent Alumni of an Austrian university and is currently seeing to start his masters degree. Since he makes trips back to Palestine his internet connection (more so his upload ability) is not capable of uploading full let's plays and thus his ability to upload full let's plays is on his ability to stay within Europe. As of 2013-14 he is currently planning to start his Masters Degree. Anti-Phallll Phallll sometimes uses a second "character" within his let's plays which takes the form of a white text overlay named "the anti-Phallll" which generally mocks him or his ability to play the game, adding more humour to the videos. Anti-Phallll will usually mock Phallll's playing ability, mental ability, physical apperance or social status though in recent videos Phallll has stated that adding anti-Phallll commentary to his videos takes a lot more time which, combined with his studies can delay videos and thus anti-Phallll has been "banished to the mine". In a recent update, Phallll as alluded to the return of the anti-Phallll. Channel Traditions Phallll has a few traditions and catch phrases he uses while making his let's play videos. When playing a horror game Phallll will play it on the hardest difficulty possible and "blind" which he says "heightens the tension". During Halloween Phallll will usually play a Silent Hill game or a Resident Evil game. He has also broken a tradition of playing mostly horror games by making a let's play of "Dreamfal - The Longest Journey" which may be considered his "magnum opus" as a culturally aware and moving let's play. Phallll will also tend to use gimmicks in his let's play videos such as counter gags along with covering up his stress or fear cause by a game by dismissing such feelings after the enemy is beaten. When there is nothing to comment on during game play, Phallll has been known to comment on his daily life and even recent world events. Catch Phrases Phallll has been known to use the following catch phrases during his let's plays. "I wasn't worried" (Usually used after being scared by a game or after a difficult challenge) "Potatoes!" (usually used to replace an expletive) "Locked!" (In reference to Alan Wake and Silent Hill Downpour) "Satan!" (Refering to any enemy in a horror game. Reference Alan Wake where, according to Phallll the enemy is "literally Satan") "And now, the conclusion" (Used at the start of most of his videos) "COFFEE" Completed Let's Plays * The Walking Dead Season 1 * The Walking Dead Season 2 * Outlast * Fatal Frame 3 * Fatal Frame 2 * Fatal Frame * Amnesia * Amnesia, A machine for pigs * Mad Father * Resident Evil Revelations * Resident Evil 6 * Resident Evil 4 * Resident Evil 0 * Ju On The Grudge * Silent Hill Shattered Memories * Silent Hill Downpour * Silent Hill Origins * Dreamfall The Longest Journey * Rule of Rose * Alan Wake * Alan Wake American Nightmare * Clock Tower 3 * Condemned * Condemned 2 * Shadows of the Damned * Nightmare House 2 * Eternal Darkness * Experiment 1 - F.3.A.R * Hydrophobia Prophecy * Dead Space 2 * Anachronox * The Eye of Isis * Nocturne * The Ball * Alone in the Dark (2008) * Metro 2033 * Aliens vs Predator (2010)